


so if the last thing that i do (is to bring you down i’ll bleed out for you)

by moongoddessluna



Series: Legendary Laura Hale [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Canon Related, Character Death, Character Study, Derek Feels, Laura Feels, The Hale Fire, help??, i so do not know what to tag this with, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moongoddessluna/pseuds/moongoddessluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura should have known something was wrong.</p><p>Should have known something was wrong with Derek and the way he snuck out at night in secret and usually came back smelling of sex and also a hint of something else that made her nose itch and sneeze (but the scent  on him was so faint that you could only smell it if you were looking for it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	so if the last thing that i do (is to bring you down i’ll bleed out for you)

**Author's Note:**

> UnBeta'd

Laura should have known something was wrong.

Should have known something was wrong with Derek and the way he snuck out at night in secret and usually came back smelling of sex and also a hint of something else that made her nose itch and sneeze (but the scent  on him was so faint that you could only smell it if you were _looking_ for it).

Laura thinks this with Derek at her side, staring as the smell of burning flesh fills theirs noses and the police surround what use d to be their home, all turned to nothing but smoky char and ashes. A police officer with a tan, kind face whose badge reads S _tilinski_ addresses them both but every word that passes out through his mouth is quickly blurred out, never quite managing to reach her despite their small distance apart.

Laura can feel her heart racing rapidly in her own ears and her nose starts to burn with the scent of a familiar yet pungent smell; Laura feels like she’s being suffocated because her family, her pack can’t be gone. Not when Laura had kissed her mom on the cheek this morning and promised her dad to go the movies with him to see the new Superhero movie he’d wanted to watch for ages. Not Cora, their little sister who had been wearing her favorite outfit today to go out and go shopping with their Grandma. Not _their_ pack.  

Derek looks _shattered_.  He looks five years old again, looking like he’s trying not to cry like the time Laura and Derek had been lured far away to the woods in the mountains and they couldn’t find their mother. She can read every expression on his face and it’s just s _creaming_ that he’s lost.

 _Your uncle’s in the hospital, he’s the only who managed to get out,_ Stilinski says. _He’s got multiple degree-burns so he might not make it, nobody’s sure._

Derek’s hand twitches –no _spasms_ \- towards Laura’s like he wants to hold it but he’s restraining himself. Like it’s a punishment to look for comfort.

It hits Laura that it’s just them now. Derek and Peter is all she has left of anything remotely resembling family now. Laura, by default, is now Alpha of their two-wolf pack, lest Peter ever survives his injuries.

Laura slips her hand through her brother’s and squeezes his hand tightly before blinking back tears, reminding herself that she has to be strong for the both of them.

Laura has to be an anchor for Derek to fall back on.

**∞**

Laura needs to leave Beacon Hills.

She can’t stand the growing and varying looks of pity people shoot her whenever she goes to the store to buy milk. Sometimes she cries in the parking lot where Derek can’t see her after stumbling into places that hold too many significant memories to bear. Laura doesn’t bother with re-establishing contact with the old packs that surround their territory seeing as she’s not sticking around much longer.

Derek isn’t doing much better either. Derek looks like he’s been dragged through hell the way he looks now. Dark rings start to form under his eyes, sticking out like bruises. There’s also the way he secludes himself from the rest of the world and starts to smell of guilt anytime Laura broaches anywhere near the subject of the fire.

They stick around Beacon Hills long enough to see Peter survive surgery but also long enough for him to settle into a persistent coma.

 They decide to leave for New York to start fresh and anew, so Laura can finish her degree and Derek will finish his schooling. Laura and Derek leave the next night, but not without saying good-bye to their longtime confidant and favorite uncle.

It’s when they’re driving through the outskirts of Beacon Hills that her phone chimes that she has one new voicemail. When she sees on the Caller I.D and who it is, her stomach drops and Laura glances nervously at Derek who’s in the passenger seat and has curled in on himself in his sleep.

Laura listens to the voice-mail and after, only word sticks in her mind.

_It was arson._

_Arson._

_Arson._

_Arson._

**∞**

 

It’s the full moon tonight and Laura has seemed to finally exert her control as the moon wanes and Laura concentrates as she focuses on her anchor, the only thing that’s keeping her mentally sane. It used to be Laura’s mom or maybe her little cousin Isabelle but now it’s Derek.

She walks out of the apartment she shares with her brother and steadily walks into the woods. She’s walking across one of the least used trails when she catches the same provocative smell that makes her nose burn and itch.

Her breath catches in her throat when she realizes it’s the bright little purple flower her mom had warned her against one bright, sunny summer day.

Wolfsbane.

Laura always suspected that the precise timing of the fire was incredulous seeing as everyone in the pack had been inside the house when the flames had been lit. It’s also the same smell of wolfs bane that surrounded the house after the fire but alarmingly the same one that had been permeated around Derek.

**∞**

“Do you know who it was?”

“Yes,” Derek replies in a half-broken whisper.

“Who was it? Who set up the fire?”

Silence.

**∞**

Laura tries to stay away from it she really does, but there’s a persistent nagging thought at the back of her head that keeps bothering her with the endless amount of possibilities. Like what if the person(s) who had set up the whole macabre in the first place were after them? What if they came back so they could collect the whole set?

When she can’t sleep, she ends up thinking about the fire. Like ‘Who set up this child’s play and set fire to a house full of people?’, ‘Who was _insane_ enough to do it?’ and most importantly ‘Who had gotten close enough to be able to tell at what place and what time they would all be together?’

Derek doesn’t budge when Laura questions him time after time and instead snarls at her with his fangs protruding out of his mouth. Laura kicks him in the shin as hard as she can like she used to before the fire. When she sees his lips twitch, Laura knows he remembers too.

 

 

 

Months come and go as Laura tries to round up a possible list of suspects. Laura had managed to wrangle up some of the names of the people who had been indirectly involved with the fire, like the security company, the insurance collector and so on.

It’s when animal attacks have been reported back in Beacon Hills that Laura realizes she’s going to have to go back. There’s just something wrong this picture, it’s too coincidental to be normal. The handler of their case at the security company has gone missing and so have several others.

“Take care Der-bear,” Laura verbalizes as she hugs Derek tightly. “I’ll be back in two weeks. I’ll call you every day.”

She smiles sadly at her younger brother one last time before she leaves for the airport and boards the plane.

**∞**

 Peter’s dark silhouette stands out against the luminous light of tonight’s full moon.  He’s wearing a hospital robe and staring fixatedly at the moon like it’s lured him here.

“Peter?” Laura asks hesitantly, her voice full of awe and incredulity.

She’s been visiting him ever since she arrived, Peter has been in better condition since they left opening his eyes and looking but still just a blank slate like before.

She rubs her eyes to make sure it’s just not a trick of her own sight and when he’s still there her lips curve in to a relieved smile.

“Peter!” Laura hears herself shout and just when she lands a hand on his shoulder, Peter whirls around dizzyingly fast and turns to her with striking ice-blue eyes.

Before she can even _breathe_ again, Peter slashes her stomach open with his razor-sharp claws.

Laura snarls as her vision blurs at the unexpected hot-white pain in her abdomen and gets a few good swipes at her uncle before he rips her wound open wider, forcing Laura to collapse on the floor.

W _hy? Why?_  She wants to ask as she stares at the dark expanse of the sky. _Why me?_

Peter appears in her vision and he’s _smiling._  She must have voiced her question aloud because he strokes her hair and adds, “It’s you because you’re the Alpha which means you have the power, my dear. I wouldn’t be doing this if it wasn’t absolutely necessary . . .”

His voice fades and Laura can hear her own numbered heartbeats in her ears. The next thing she can think about is Derek, how she’s leaving him alone and behind this world, and how he’s going to cope after he finds her like Peter has been leaving behind the others. Laura doesn’t doubt Derek would search the deepest and darkest corners of the earth just to find her.

Peter rattles on about power and strength and all of it brings one of her mom’s sayings to mind.

_An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind._

Laura takes a shuddering breath and stares at the starry canvas of the sky one last time, and Laura feels like a heavy weight has finally left her shoulders this time. She feels free, Laura realizes. Free of all the guilt and weight akin to a lifetime’s worth.

 _I’m sorry Derek_ , is Laura’s last thought and she’s so surprised that she’s lasted this long that she barely notices her last shuddering breath  before she drifts off towards  a blank, sterile unconsciousness.

**EPILOGUE (SORT OF)**

**  
**Derek finds Laura's sliced up body in the woods a week later. He snarls with rage and tears sting eyes in a mix of frustration in grief. Derek knows this is a taunt, nothing but mockery but to come out and play with whoever killed her. It's how most hunters killed Omegas but nobody would've known Laura was in town unless she made herself known which is not a possibility. Laura was clever and cunning even when they were kids. All he knows it's not a fluke.

He cries until his throat is raw and his claws are digging into his palms so hard they bleed when he retracts them. Derek knows this is his not really his fault but can't stop blaming himself for letting her go without him.

Derek digs a large hole near his house and buries the top half of Laura's body before surrounding the whole unmarked grave with wolfsbane. It's an old family tradition that goes back hundreds of generations for the Hales. You line the person's grave with wolfs bane so that no additional violence can follow them into the afterlife.

Derek hangs his head back and lets his more animalistic side prevail. He howls into the night (and he knows it's a stupid move) but it's one that signifies that he's ready for the hunt.

 

 

* * *

 

   

                           

come bother me on my[ Tumblr i](http://herondaletomylightwood.tumblr.com/)f you like                                                                                                                      

**Author's Note:**

> I really think Laura would have been a cool older sister.  
> *sigh* i know im not the best writer (i apologize), so thoughts?


End file.
